villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lola (Shark Tale)
Lola is the secondary antagonist of DreamWorks' 9th full-length animated feature film Shark Tale. She is Oscar's ex-girlfriend, (although, in reality, she truly wanted to mooch off of his money and fame), who later teams up with Don Lino to get revenge on him after being dumped. She was voiced by and modeled after , who went to play Grendel's Mother in the 2007 film adaptation of Beowulf, and Maleficent in the 2014 Disney live action film of the same name. Biography Oscar brings the money to the race track to meet Sykes, but becomes distracted by his dreams of grandeur. Upon hearing that the race is rigged, he instead foolishly places it all on a long-shot bet by the name of "Lucky Day". Such a million dollar bet is noticed nearby by a beautiful lionfish named Lola, who flagrantly seduces an excited Oscar, but Oscar is disappointed when she leaves upon learning that he is a whale washer, calling him "Cute, but a nobody". Later, Oscar returns to the city with a new title of the Sharkslayer after supposedly killing Frankie (when it turns out that Frankie was actually killed by a falling anchor). As the reef cheers over Oscar being the new sensational hero Sharkslayer, Lola is seen watching from a crowd with a new suitor holding many gifts for her. Sensing an opportunity, Lola changes her mind and starts to flirt with him, much to Oscar's glee and Angie's jealousy and dismay. After Oscar finishes a Sharkslayer stunt on behalf of his new manager Sykes, Lola smiles and decides to reward him. She slowly swims up behind Oscar and in full view of the cameras. She grabs his hand, spins him around, and firmly grabs him with one fin on the side of his torso and one on the back of his head. This is to prevent him from resisting or moving away. Lola then immediately locks lips with Oscar, putting her large, lipstick-clad lips on his. Oscar doesn't resist at all and actually smiles, showing that he is enjoying this passionate yet forceful kiss. Angie sees Lola making out with Oscar on TV and gets jealous. After she leaves, we see that the make-out session is still going strong, with Lola's large lips still pressed firmly on Oscar's. She still remains floating above him and holding him firmly to keep him in place, while his arms remain down and off of Lola's body. While the make-out session occurs, news reporter Katie Current says that Oscar has conquered a few hearts and that he, the reef's most eligible bachelor, has been snapped up. Angie reads about the kiss in the newspaper and is incredibly jealous and upset. She and Oscar get into an argument about Lola with Angie asking him if Lola wouldn't love him if he were a "nobody". Oscar claims that nobody loved him when he was a "nobody" but Angie confesses her unconditional love to him, Oscar rethinks his feelings and dumps Lola—which unfortunately, leads to her great fury as she mercilessly slams Oscar against the windows, before sulking away. The next day, Oscar buys some Valentine's Day gifts for Angie, but before he can present them to her, he finds that Don Lino has kidnapped Angie to force a sit-down. Lenny comes along now disguised as a dolphin named Sebastian. They arrive at the meeting to find Lola (who obviously arranged the whole thing) next to Don Lino, while Angie is tied up and presented to Don Lino on a plate who prepares to eat her if Oscar doesn't comply. In response, Oscar has Lenny grab Angie and eat her on the spot (grabbing her in her mouth, but not swallowing). But Lenny starts choking and vomits Angie out, causing Lino to recognize his son. Lola watches in satisfaction as Lino chases Oscar out and towards the Whale Wash. However, Lola's plan for revenge is foiled when Oscar explains to Lino about the true circumstances behind Frankie's death, resulting a remorseful Lino to reconcile with Lenny and form a peace with Oscar and the reef, much to Lola's dismay. In the ending credits, Lola is looking for Oscar in his penthouse (unaware that Oscar isn't there), to reestablish her relationship with him by apologizing for her actions. But instead of Oscar, it is really Crazy Joe waiting for her and he says, "Did somebody say CRAZY?!" before turning off the lights off-screen, much to her surprise and shock. It is unknown about what happened to Lola afterwards, but it is most likely that she seduced Crazy Joe and started a relationship with him afterwards. Personality Lola is a manipulative, sensuous, sly, and lustful fish who has no problem using her sexuality to get her way, as shown when she danced for Oscar and had a make-out session with him in public. She is a greedy, avaricious, materialistic, and acquisitive gold-digger who enjoys the finer things in life, such as forcefully kissing celebrities on live television. She is also shallow and superficial, and she knows it. She even blatantly stated to Oscar that she was "really superficial" and rebuffed his affections, saying "Don't get me wrong, you're cute. But you're a nobody.". She is uninterested in those who are not "top of the reef", and is a self-proclaimed gold-digger. Her biggest interest in the film was money and kissing Oscar forcefully; however, she admitted there was one thing she liked better: Revenge, as she vows revenge on Oscar for dumping her and was perfectly willing to arrange the sharks to kidnap Angie and threaten her life in exchange for Oscar's obedience. She is also highly treacherous and seductive, as shown in the film, where she entranced many male fish, including a married Shark. She enjoys doing the seductive acts she is known for. For instance, she is clearly having fun when she performs a sultry dance for Oscar. She also smiles before and after grabbing Oscar and forcing him to passionately make out with her. She is also shown to be very pompous, arrogant, domineering, overconfident, and vainglorious. To convince Oscar to not retire as the Sharkslayer, she grabs him and slams him against his giant lava lamp. She then passionately rubs her hand on his cheek and uses her soothing voice to make him listen to her and do as she says. Later on, when she makes out with Oscar, she doesn't ask his permission or go in slowly. She just grabs him and forces her lips onto his. She keeps him beneath her the entire time and keeps his arms down while she holds his body. Appearance Lola is a slender, beautiful, seductive-looking lionfish, who resembles her voice actress, Angelina Jolie. Her "hair" is long and colored in alternate shades of orange and red with green eyes, paling out near the tip. Her scales over her abdomen and her tail give her the appearance of a long dress of pink and white, and Lola's fins are purple from the joint to the tip of her fingers, which also starts to resemble an article of clothing - gloves. She also has a small "waist". Quotes }} Trivia *This was Angelina Jolie's first villainous role. *She is similar to Jessica Rabbit in terms of appearance and personality; the difference is that Lola is evil, while Jessica Rabbit is good. Lola is seductive for money, while Jessica is seductive for one's time (to attract attention). *Her voice actress Angelina Jolie later voiced another DreamWorks character, Tigress from the Kung Fu Panda franchise. Unlike Lola, who is a villain in Shark Tale, Tigress is a hero in the Kung Fu Panda franchise. *Aside from Frankie, Lola is the only villain in the film who did not fully redeem herself, although she tried to apologize to Oscar. *Amanda Detmer, the late Brittany Murphy, Bette Midler, Mimi Rogers, Anna Friel, and Rachael Leigh Cook were all considered for the role of Lola. Navigation de:Lola (Große Haie – Kleine Fische) Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Abusers Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Animals Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Greedy Category:Delusional Category:Lawful Evil Category:Golddiggers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Love Rivals Category:Hero's Lover Category:Psychopath Category:Arrogant Category:Vengeful Category:Trickster Category:Lover Stealers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Rivals Category:Anti-Villain Category:Comedy Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Misandrists Category:Criminals Category:Extravagant Category:In Love Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Control Freaks Category:Kidnapper Category:Remorseful Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Inconclusive Category:Betrayed Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Scapegoat Category:Grey Zone Category:Neutral Evil Category:Karma Houdini